Flores
by MiriAnzu
Summary: Fic para la Korrasami Week 2015 Día 1:Flores Korra y Asami se aventuran en el mundo espiritual para conseguir unas hermosas flores para Asami


**Flores.**

Era el segundo día que ambas chicas se encontraban en el mundo espiritual, y había tanto que necesitaban explorar y conocer acerca de este lugar. Hasta que por fin llegaron a un hermoso jardín lleno de todas las flores que el mundo espiritual podía ofrecer. Flores brillantes, hermosas y con aromas muy agradables.

"Korra, estas flores son hermosas. Me pregunto si podría llevarme algunas a Ciudad Republica"

"Lo dudo mucho. A los espíritus no les alegraría ni un poco que dañaras su mundo"

"Te equivocas, Avatar Korra" La voz de un espíritu interrumpía y sorprendía a ambas chicas, que al mirar en dirección de esta veían al pequeño espíritu que había ayudado antes a Korra.

"Pero si eres tú de nuevo ¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Estas flores no las puedes tomar, pero en la montaña pasando el reino de Koh, encontraras unas flores aún más hermosas y esas si puedes llevarlas a tu mundo" Explicaba el pequeñito a la joven Avatar.

"¿Y esas por qué si y estas no?" Asami quería saber, el mundo espiritual no tenía mucho sentido, y ella amaba todo lo que tuviera lógica.

"Nadie ha llegado tan lejos, así que no vieron la necesidad de prohibirlas" Respondía el espíritu para explicarle a la joven Sato la extraña situación de ese lugar "Koh puedes robarte tu rostro su muestras alguna emoción, y la montaña que les digo es muy peligrosa, para subirla y llegar a donde las flores se encuentran debes escalar varias rocas picudas, y hay varios espíritus oscuros que merodean el lugar"

"Eso no nos preocupa, podemos con Koh, y antes he luchado con esos espíritus. No pasara nada" Korra sonaba muy serena, en verdad no estaba preocupada por nada, y haría lo que fuera por conseguir las flores que su amada Asami quería.

"No lo entiendes, Avatar. Incluso para ti será difícil, necesitaras quien te ayude con esta misión"

"¿De quién se trata?" Korra estaba curiosa ante esto, ella era el Avatar ¡Por Raava! No Necesitaba ayuda de nadie.

"De mí. Así como te ayude antes lo hare de nuevo"

"Pero…"

"Korra, deja que nos ayude. Además la aventura siempre es buena" Asami sonreía ante la idea de conocer lugares como esos en el mundo espiritual donde todo parecía serenidad.

"Está bien. Puedes ayudarme, pero esta vez nada de engaños"

Las 2 jóvenes y el pequeño espíritu pasaban por varios bosques, donde Asami veía impresionada la cantidad de árboles y espíritus que se encontraban en el lugar, incluso había espíritus hongos parlantes por todas partes. Hasta que por fin llegaban a una parte oscura "Este es el reino de Koh, no procuramos venir mucho por aquí" Se escondía el espíritu metiéndose por el cuello que sobresalía de la ropa de Asami, por alguna razón ella le inspiraba más confianza que Korra.

"Estaremos bien, según recuerdo Jinora me contó alguna vez que no debemos mostrar ninguna emoción o este malvado espíritu nos robara el rostro" Korra recordaba algo de esas aburridas cosas que Jinora le contaba.

"Es como una reunión con los socios de mi compañía" Reía Asami ante su comentario.

Los 3 se dirigieron a una cueva bastante oscura, pero sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción, y sin notar a un espíritu que los observaba desde las sombras. Mientras más caminaban más oscurecía el lugar, pero continuaban con esa expresión neutra de antes, si Koh aparecía no podían darse el lujo de perder sus rostros.

"Vaya, pero si es el Avatar Korra" Una voz se escuchaba por toda la cueva, y un espíritu gigante aparecía frente al Avatar, Asami y el pequeño espíritu de antes "¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vienes a que te explique algo? ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?"

"No, en realidad no. Solo necesitamos cruzar por esta cueva para llegar a una montaña que está justo detrás de tu hogar" Korra le respondía a Koh sin mostrar ninguna emoción, debía proteger a Asami, esto la presionaba mucho, pero debía resistir

"Eso es interesante, tu vida anterior, el Avatar Aang estuvo aquí preguntándome sobre 2 espíritus[1]. Creí que querrías saber algo también"

"No, y si nos permites necesitamos pasar" Trataba de avanzar una ansiosa Korra, entre más rápido salieran de ahí, mejor.

"Pero, Avatar Korra, si las dejara pasar tan rápido y tan fácil esto no sería divertido ¿No crees?" El malvado Koh quería divertirse, y no había nadie mejor que el Avatar para ello "Juguemos a algo. Hare un intento de sacar una expresión del rostro de cada uno de ustedes. SI logras evitar mostrar alguna expresión las dejare pasar, pero si gano me llevare el rostro de todos ¿Trato?"

"Es un trato" Sin pensarlo ni un poco Korra hacía un trato con el engañoso espíritu Koh.

"Primero tratemos de asustar al pequeño espíritu" Koh desaparecía, dentro de su corazón el espíritu sabía que debía ser fuerte y no dejarse sorprender por lo que fuera que Koh le mostrara. Unos segundos después un grito de terror se comenzó a escuchar en la cueva y la cara de un lobo rabioso aparecía frente al amiguito de Korra y Asami, pero sin éxito alguno, Koh veía al pequeño mantener su postura.

"Bien hecho, no robare tu rostro, mientras el Avatar y su amada no muestren expresiones. Y hablando de eso, sigues tú, novia del Avatar Korra"

Koh desaparecía de nuevo ante la mirada de Asami, y de nuevo al poco tiempo un grito pero esta vez de mujer, se escuchaba en la cueva, y frente a Asami un rostro similar al de su madre pero putrefacto aparecía gritando y partiéndose de una forma tan tenebrosa que la sangre chorreaba por toda la cueva, salpicando a la CEO, pero aun así ella no demostraba emociones, aunque por dentro gritara de terror.

"Este rostro se parece mucho al de tu madre, Yasuko ¿No es así? Pero no es ella, es el rostro de una mujer que llegó accidentalmente a este lugar y cuyo rostro destroce después de robarlo, solo para mi diversión. Sigues tú, Avatar. Pero no usare la misma táctica barata, contigo tengo planeado algo mejor" Koh cambiaba por el rostro de una mujer de la tribu agua del sur, se trataba de Ummi, la mujer que estaba comprometida con Kuruk, el Avatar agua anterior a ella. Koh se acercaba a Korra y comenzaba a hablar de nuevo para confundirla "Korra ¿Recuerdas a Ummi? Era la prometida de Kuruk, ellos se amaban, pero él fue tan débil que yo gane su rostro ¿No te da miedo hacer algo así? ¿Ser tan débil y que la mujer que amas se vuelva parte de mí?" Koh reía, trataba de provocar a Korra para que ella mostrara alguna emoción ya fuese tristeza o furia "Todos sabemos que eres el peor Avatar de todos, nunca has hecho nada bien, ni lo harás" Y aunque las palabras del espíritu hirieran a Korra, ella era fuerte, sabía que mientras Asami estuviera junto a ella no debía temer ser un pésimo Avatar.

"No, Koh. No soy el peor Avatar, y tu táctica no está funcionando" Korra advertía con mucha tranquilidad en su voz y sin expresiones en sus rostro

"Parece que perdí este juego. Está bien, Avatar Korra, eres libre junto a tus amigos de cruzar mi reino. Pero a la mínima emoción y robare sus rostros"

Korra asentía y junto a sus acompañantes caminaba por la larga cueva, siendo observada por Koh, que en ningún momento quitaba sus ojos de ellas esperando a la más mínima reacción. Pero después de los minutos más largos de su vida. Lograban abandonar el reino del malvado espíritu, y por fin eran libres de demostrar emociones y lo primero que hicieron fue sonreír mientras Korra cargaba a su novia y comenzaban a reír alegres.

"Eso estuvo cerca" Comentaba el Avatar sonriéndole a Asami "Pero gracias a ti pude evitar caer en la trampa de Koh. Te debo mucho, Asami" Y así la joven Avatar besaba a su novia levemente en los labios, a lo que la mayor respondía sonriendo.

"Avatar, estamos cerca de la montaña. Sigamos caminando" El espíritu guiaba a las chicas por la montaña donde se alcanzaba a ver una hermosa flor en la orilla de la cima.

"Iré hacía allá" Korra se quitaba su mochila y comenzaba a escalar, dejando atrás a Asami y al pequeño espíritu.

"Korra ¿No quieres que te acompañemos?" Preguntaba preocupada Asami de ver a su novia ponerse en peligro por unas flores.

"Estaré bien, además estarás más segura abajo. Ese amiguito te protegerá, estoy segura"

"Lo haré, Avatar, pero te cuidado con los espíritus oscuros que se encuentran arriba" Advertía el espíritu, pero Korra se encontraba escalando tan alto que no escuchaba la advertencia del espíritu.

"Creo que no te escuchó, pero tranquilo, ella estará bien. Es muy fuerte y confiable"

Los minutos pasaban y Asami veía a la joven de la tribu agua del sur subir la montaña más rápido, hasta que por fin llegaba a la cima, desde donde saludaba a su novia, saludo que la CEO regresaba pero sin ocultar su preocupación. Cuando Korra caminó para tomar las flores, Asami se sentía peor, su novia ya no estaba a la vista. Un desgarrador grito de dolor se escuchó en el aire sorprendiendo a quienes se encontraban al pie de la montaña.

"¡Korra! Debemos ayudarla"

"¿Qué harás? Eres solo una humana"

"No lo sé, pero Korra me necesita" La voz de Asami sonaba realmente desesperada, quería subir y ayudar a su novia, pero aunque intentara no era tan resistente como el Avatar. Mientras la CEO pensaba que hacer, algo rodaba por la ladera de la montaña, ni Asami ni el espíritu supieron que era hasta que al llegar al piso vieron el cuerpo de Korra herido y cubierto de rasguños y sangre "Korra ¿Estas bien?" Asami se agachaba y abrazaba el cuerpo de Korra, las lágrimas de tristeza invadían sus ojos, si le pasaba algo a Korra no podría vivir más, era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo "Responde, por favor"

"Las conseguí" La voz de Korra interrumpía a Asami, y al mirar a su novia había una sonrisa en sus labios, y lo que parecía ser sangre "Esos espíritus oscuros me atacaron por la espalda para evitar que las tomara, no quería que las maltrataran así que tuve que rodar montaña abajo. Pero aquí están, sanas y salvas, flores hermosas para una chica hermosa" Sonreía Korra entregándole un hermoso ramo de flores más hermosas que las que habían visto ese mismo día antes.

"Korra, no debiste sacrificarte así por unas flores"

"Tú las querías, y yo haría lo que fuera por ti" La joven Avatar sonreía y se sonrojaba a la vez, para ser sorprendida por un beso en la mejilla por parte de su hermosa y amada Asami Sato.

"Eres una torpe sin remedio. Por eso te amo tanto"

Y así Korra y Asami continuaron su viaje por el mundo espiritual, cargando un hermoso ramo de **Flores.**

 **Notas del autor.**

-Ojala les guste el fic, se me hizo bonito a mi hahaha

-No olviden dejar sus comentarios, por favor si van a dejar criticas destructivas ahórrense las energías.

[1] Ya saben Tui y La.

-Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer

-Y si quieren leer mis demás fics los estoy resubiendo gradualmente.


End file.
